


5 years

by Bananas45



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: 5 summers later and Elio gets a visit.





	5 years

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic ever posted here...or anywhere actually. This ate at me since I saw the film in like November but i was too scared to write it cos this pairing is almost to perfect! 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote it in one afternoon so sorry if it's riddled with mistakes!  
> X

The church is cold all year round, even in the height of summer when the pavements outside are melting. Elio can't recall the last time he visited his parents in the summer. 4 years ago maybe? He'd spent the summer after the summer that drove him away there, right?  
He'd got a job as a choir master in a city near by. A bus and a train ride away from home, he'd told his parents it was pointless to commute. They'd looked at him with sad, knowing eyes and let him go. The choir performed 3 times a year, at random events and weren't very good but the old ladies found him cute and the younger ones found him lovely so he won their favour fast.  
They're putting music away, the odd tourist stopping to look at the murals on the walls.  
Elio curls the sleeves on the pale blue shirt up to his elbows and checks his watch. Just past 5.  
"You know I feel betrayed on behalf of all Judea"  
His heart jackhammers up his throat. The cold that was making him tremble suddenly replaced by a heat to his entire body. He opens his mouth to try and speak but nothing comes out. He wants to turn around but his body wont let him.  
"Elio?"  
He squeezes his eyes shut because off course he would come back the second he moved on. He lets out a choked sigh and turns.  
"How'd you...How'd you find me?" His smile his forced, teeth clenched as he closes his eyes and scratches his shoulder to stop himself for crying.  
"Your parent's sold you out" Oliver quips, Eyes concerned but smile relaxed.  
"Ah" Elio purses his lips and laughs breathlessly. "How long?"  
Oliver takes a breath in, Tongue on his teeth.  
"5 years"  
"5 years" Elio breaths. "Must be getting old."  
Oliver hums in response.  
The tension is obvious, the fact they're still as far away from each other as they can be. The fact Oliver is surveying the situation like a hostage negotiator and the fact Elio is barely containing his emotions.  
"How are you?" Elio manages. A few girls, still packing up music stands call over to him.  
"What are they saying?" Oliver asks, eyes still on Elio.  
"Asking who you are." Elio tries not to let his voice catch.  
"Tell them I'm married" Oliver says, it's meant to be a joke.  
It's like a bullet and Elio visible recoils.  
"I will" He answers sharply.  
Oliver sees his mistake because he fucking sees everything.  
"Hey, Are you busy?" Oliver asks, eyes pleading.  
"No but you're married" Elio snaps and pulls his bag onto his back.  
"Elio" He says, Tired and soft and although he shouldn't feel bad, Elio does.  
"Why did you come" It's pained, too pained and Oliver's eyes widen at how obviously hurt he is.  
"To see you" He answers simply, even though it's not simple at all.  
"You've seen me" Elio laughs although it sounds more like a sob.  
"And I'd like to see you more" Oliver says. 

 

Elio takes them to a near by bar, It's loud and packed so they take their drinks to outside and sit down. They drink too much too quickly and Elio feels himself get dizzy.  
"First time back in Italy?" Elio asks.  
"Yeah" Oliver says, Eyes raking over Elio as he sinks further into the little metal chair.  
"Couldn't bear it?" Elio chuckles, although it's bitter.  
"Actually" Oliver says, Leg draped over the other, he takes a sip of his drink. "I was too poor"  
They gasp in unison "No" Elio says. "That's what you get for doing a useless masters"  
Oliver coughs out a laugh, Shocked but amused and Elio gives a shy little shrug.  
"Says the boy running an amateur choir" Oliver hits his arm lightly.  
"They'rs not amateur" Elio says into his glass.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes" He puts it back on the table as he talks over Oliver. "They're getting better! They are better! We're doing st. Mathews passion-"  
"No, no, it's okay." Oliver says "How defensive you are speaks volumes"  
Elio's jaw drops in mock offence.  
"Oh it's like that is it? Did you come all the way out here just to give me career advice?"  
Oliver laughs "Well I certainly didn't come out here for you to give me career advice"  
Elio smiles wide and notices how close they've gotten, leaning on the table he's staring up at Oliver, who stares back with a crooked smile. The nostalgia is stomach twisting. Oliver clears his throat and looks away and Elio hears static.  
They fall awkwardly silent.  
"So" Oliver slaps the table. "Working with music" He holds out a finger. "Living in this beautiful city" He holds out two "What else are you doing with your life?"  
Elio thinks for a moment.  
"Not much" He puts his head in his elbows and feels woozy from downing that gin.  
"I'm living the Bach life. You know, simple and sweet, little choir..." He trails off.  
"The Bach life chooses you" Oliver sighs and Elio barks out an unattractive giddy laugh. Suddenly the overwhelming urge to say how much he's missed Oliver hits him and he goes deathly still.  
"Elio" Oliver murmurs, like he knows. Fuck, he probably does.  
A hand on his shoulder makes Elio jolt hard.  
"I'm so sorry" He says, almost a whisper and Elio could have missed it over the noise. He sits back, tears in his eyes.  
"Oh god" He says, Smiling in embarrassment and tilting his head back to stop them from falling down his cheeks. "Why would you say that?" He grits his teeth. "Fuck" He grinds his palms into his eyes. "I hate you so fucking much"  
Oliver flinches a little but nods "I guessed as much but I had to see you"  
Elio is shaking now, desperate not to start sobbing. Oliver rubs his shoulder, thumb digging into his collar, unnervingly silent.  
"5 years? Really? 5 fucking years" Elio gasps. "You ruined me" It sounds melodramatic but Oliver doesn't doubt it's true.  
"There" Oliver pauses to swallow, conscious he can't fuck this up. "Isn't a day, Elio, that goes by where I don't feel sick with guilt"  
Elio stands abruptly and Oliver stands too if only to catch him when his legs give.  
"Easy" He says.  
Elio looks livid "That's nice, I hope your conscious is clear and you can go back to your cozy little life now you've apologised for ruining mine."  
Oliver hauls him close, grip painful on his wrist as Elio tries to pull away.  
"You think it's easy for me? Think it was a walk in the fucking park?" He hisses "You think I wanted to come out here and see you. You think I don't think about you like you think about me? Christ, you are a child" Elio stumbles as his wrist is dropped and Oliver breaths out to control himself again. Flushed with guilt Elio grabs his bag.  
"I'm going home" He wipes his eyes.  
Oliver looks up. "I'll walk you."  
Elio wants to say that that's an awful idea but he doesn't because he wants Oliver here as long as he can keep him.  
They walk in silence, Almost a pavement apart.  
"Is your wrist alright?" Oliver asks quietly but it bounces around the quiet street.  
"Yeah" Elio murmurs.  
"But you're not" It's not a question. He just watched him sob.  
"No" Elio answers. He kicks a stone along the uneven cobbles and stops under the yellow street light. "I can't believe you're here"  
Oliver stops and turns back. "Neither can I"  
Elio stops against the wall.  
"I think I'm overwhelmed" He tries to laugh but it's too true. Oliver gives him a fond smile.  
"Are you going to faint?" His eyebrow quirks. He hates how easily this comes to them, he wants to hate Oliver.  
"Will you catch me if I do?" He presses his head back against the cooling stone. He lets his eyes drift shut.  
"Come on" Oliver says and his eyes snap open when an arm slips around his waist.  
"Jesus" Elio squirms. "That's so fucking tickly!"  
Oliver pauses for a moment before digging his fingers in again. Elio squeals, Grabbing Olivers hands and pulling himself back.  
"Stop" Elio giggles, Chest heaving.  
"This is a losing battle-" He pushes back.  
"Oh my god-"  
"I don't take prisoners-"  
"Oliver-" Elio's back hits the wall and his arms buckle either side off him, Grip tightening as Oliver tries to take his hands back.  
"Oh you have developed defences, I see" Olivers face breaks out into a smile as Elio, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, holds on tighter.  
"A pity you are still too weak" Oliver pulls his hands back fast and gets them under Elio's arms before he can drop them.  
Elio's scream catches as he kicks his legs, breath catching as he squirms and cries with laughter.  
"P-p-please-" Elio cries, Ribs hurting as he tries to keep upright. "I-I-I'll die" He sinks down the wall and hugs his sides, shaking with laughter.  
"Oh my god" Oliver holds out a hand "Out of pity I will let you live"  
"I don't trust you" Elio pants, Looking up with a curl off hair dropping over his eyes as he takes his hand.  
"Well that's smart" Oliver says as he hauls him close and continues his assault, Hands on Elios ribs and thumbs pressing under them. Elio coughs on whatever response he had.  
"Ahh!! Oliver-Oliver-" He desperately tries to push his arms off until Oliver pins him under the weight off his chest, Leg between his thighs.  
"Okay I'm done" Oliver says as Elio gasps for breath. He can feel the rise and fall, the frantic beat of Elio's heart. Oliver's hand threads through his hair before he has a chance to think about it.  
Elio's head tips foward as he tries to even his breath. Elio tilts his head, breath fanning against Olivers lips.  
"Come on" He whispers "Please"  
Oliver shakes his head and Elio's fingers get an iron grip on his shirt, cold and thin and shaking.  
"No" Oliver breaths back, their noses brush. "I don't want to leave here hurting you more"  
Elio's head drops onto his shoulder.  
"I don't care. I just want to feel something"  
Oliver groans a little, resolve cracking and curls his tongue around Elio's ear. Elio's fingers relax and tighten on his shirt as a shaken gasp passes his lips. Elio tilts his head up as Oliver kisses down his jaw, One hand buried in his hair and the other steadying his hips.  
"Fuck" Oliver whispers, pulling Elio's bottom lip through his teeth. Elio leans in, trying to return it.  
"Don't" Oliver sounds broken, voice hoarse. "Or I'll end up tearing you apart here"  
Elio whines softly, Legs shaking.  
"M-my flats up the street"  
Oliver pulls back and looks at him, cupping his jaw, eyes asking if this is what he wants even if I can't bring himself to ask.  
"Please" Elio says softly. 

They fall through the door, lips already locked and legs tangled. Elio pulls at the buttons of Oliver's shirt, fingers getting no where as Oliver kisses the life out of him.  
"You haven't changed" Oliver whispers, chuckling softly as he holds Elio's hands. "You're still-"  
"Sex hungry?" Elio laughs and Oliver grins.  
"I was gonna say beautiful but you're as precocious as ever" He smirks.  
"I've missed you" Elio says suddenly, raw and vulnerable. Oliver doesn't know what to say, even 5 years ago he didn't know what to say to make any of this better, so he kisses him instead. He pours everything he can into it and feels Elio drown. It's selfish, to want someone as much as he wants Elio, to pull someone apart until you're all they know but he can't help himself. Elio is a drug he's gone too long without.  
Elio scrambles at his shoulders as he moans wildly.  
"Oliver" He whispers into Elio's ear and watches him go bone limp.  
Elio leans back with effort, breath ragged.  
"M-my rooms-" His voice hitches and Oliver nods softly.  
He pushes Elio onto the sheets with more force than he means and Elio scrambles onto his elbow as Oliver pulls off his own shirt.  
Elio shudders as Oliver unbuttons his shirt and trails kisses across his chest.  
Elio lies still, unable to really think as his arms lay limp by his head. It's surreal, that this is happening, that Oliver is here and wants him again. He cries out as Oliver bites his hip.  
"Focus" He says softly. "You're practically hyperventilating"  
He hadn't noticed but now he feels how hard he's shaking and how fast his heart's beating. He's surprised he hasn't passed out yet.  
"Fuck me then" He breaths and Oliver's cheeks flush.  
He sucks Oliver's fingers and lets him spread him open regardless of how much it hurts. He's loathed to admit he's not been with anyone since Oliver.  
"You're so tight" Oliver hisses but his fingers still as the implication sets in. He's kind enough not to ask anything more but as he flips Elio onto his back and leans over him, One hand cradling his neck he murmurs  
"You know this will hurt" He kisses Elio's nose and Elio, with all the strength he can muster, pushes Oliver onto his back.  
"I can take it" He straddles Oliver's hips and looks down. It's a sight, the shock and lust in Oliver's eyes makes his skin tingle, blonde hair across the pillows and hands on Elio's thin hips.  
He sinks down and Oliver's control slips as he hauls Elio down. Elio's jaw drops in a silent cry and his head tilts back, Body tense.  
"W-warn me n-next time" He gasps and they both tense at the prospect that there wont be a next time.  
Oliver moves his hips up slowly, Pace almost lethargic and Elio let's out a breathy moan, Eyes fluttering shut.  
He struggles to stay up right and Oliver, Feeling the strain, sits up and hauls him closer into his lap.  
"Oliver!" Elio cries out, Hauled in deeper as his voice cracks, he bucks and pushes his hips down, enjoying the way Oliver bites down into his neck to hide a groan.  
"You feel amazing" Oliver groans, Hands grabbing and taking and Elio struggles to keep up. "I love you so much"  
It's lost in Elio's skin and Elio is too enchanted to hear it. So much between them is unsaid that Elio misses what he's told.  
"You're close" Oliver says, Speeding up. "I remember how you tense, how you try to bite back your moans-"  
"Stop" Elio begs, Already too close, too fast. Oliver just smiles and thrusts faster.  
"I remember everything" He murmurs and Elio has tears on his cheeks as he arches and buries his head in Oliver's chest.  
Elio comes with a full body shudder and falls back as Oliver digs nails into his back thrusts into him one last time.  
They lie in silence, breath evening out and skin cooling.  
Oliver brushes wild curls out of Elio's face with a gentle touch.  
"You are beautiful" He whispers.  
Elio swallows, the sharp yellow light casting shadows across him. The sharpness of his cheekbones, dotted with freckles from the summer sun, the dip of his collars and the indents of his ribs, Oliver tries to commit it to memory.  
"When do you go?" Elio whispers, eyes blank.  
"Day after next" Oliver winces as Elio tenses.  
"Right" Elio sounds broken but he turns over, A smile on his lips, he strokes Olivers hair "Then we better make the most of it, Elio"


End file.
